Will
Will is a krill who lives in a swarm in the Antarctic Circle. He makes an appearance in Happy Feet Two. Upon discovering, he is at the bottom of the food chain, Will goes on a quest to move himself and his kind to the top of the food chain, getting his friend , Bill, to tag along. Personality Will is an adventurous krill who wants to leave the swarm and be "Apex Predator." His friend Bill, however, objects this idea at first. Will first tries his first victim, the Leopard Seal. After a "fight" with a leopard seal, Will is pretty excited about his new predator lifestyle and starts delusional singing. After Bill gets on his last nerve, Will suggests they go their separate ways. Will and Bill split up after a "Predator Convention" where Sven tries to catch fish for Gloria. Right after he says this, he is eaten by a fish which is caught by Sven. Will goes onto land after he dropped from the mouth of a fish that Sven caught for Gloria. He gets tossed and tumbled all the way through Emperor Land. After a while, he discovers the joys of dancing. He meets "The Aliens" and after Sven's Svenish Song and dance he starts to think Bill was right about his being too ambitious. Will then is reunited with Bill and the swarm. Bill, along with the other Krill convince him he was right. He saved the Emperor Penguins from the Doomberg when he "brought out his happy" by dancing underneath it. Information ''Happy Feet Two Just after the Doomberg breaks off a far-away icepack, the waves, and currents sent by the sea swirl a swarm of krill around the ocean. Bill and Will live in this swarm. After the waves stop, Will expresses his distaste for being just another krill and his desire to leave the swarm. Bill tries to dissuade him, but Will is already starting to leave. The two come across a Humpback whale that starts devouring the swarm. Seeing this, Will wants to move up the food chain, and Bill decides to follow him to keep him out of trouble and to try and bring him back to his senses. The two eventually come across a leopard seal (possibly the one from the first movie) and unwittingly provoke the seal into chasing Mumble, Will being deluded enough to boast that he scared off the seal with predatory instincts. As they leave, Bill simply expresses despair at his friend's insanity. That night, they see some jellyfish and its babies, and Bill expresses his desire to find love and have kids. Will scoffs at his idea, and after some tense arguing, Bill decides to keep trying to bring Will back to safety. The next morning, after Will decides to finally strike out on his own, he is unintentionally taken by Sven to the surface, leaving Bill in despair. During Will's time on the surface, Bill miraculously finds his way back to the swarm and waits for Will to return. When Will does return and expresses despair to realizing that krill seemingly have no purpose in life, Bill reassures his friend that everyone has a purpose in life and that Will's purpose was to "change the world". And Bill is proven right, because at the climax of the film, they help save the Emperor Penguins by dancing and breaking the Doomberg from below, bringing a happy ending to everybody. Trivia *In ''Happy Feet Two, when he is in the darkness of an underwater cave, he says his full name is Wee Will William. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Krills Category:Sea Creatures Category:Happy Feet Two Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes